Gemelos
by nyanko1827
Summary: Siempre siendo la sombra de su hermano gemelo, nunca nadie le había pedido que saliera de detrás de su hermano hasta que llegó él y puso su mundo del revés… Él sería su luz ayudándole a salir al mundo hasta que no necesitase a nadie más para iluminarle el camino.
1. Prólogo

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la imagen elegida pertenece a su respectivo autor/a.

**Summary: **Siempre siendo la sombra de su hermano gemelo, nunca nadie le había pedido que saliera de detrás de su hermano hasta que llegó él y puso su mundo del revés… Él sería su luz ayudándole a salir al mundo hasta que no necesitase a nadie más para iluminarle el camino.

**Pareja:** … puede haber R27 u otras pero no pienso centrarme (de momento) en el romance.

**Advertencias: **No pienso seguir el manga y pueden aparecer personajes de otros manga/anime por la pereza de hacer OC.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla de personajes —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos de personajes»

"_Sueños y/o Recuerdos"_

**N/A: **Historia nueva… perdonadme TT_TT no he podido resistirme, la idea me ha venido a la cabeza y he tenido que plasmarla. Pero que conste que la lista que me he impuesto se verá realizada (lista que se encuentra en mí profile), con el pequeño cambio de que habrá actualización de ésta nueva historia junto con la que me enfoque.

Éste domingo pasado tenía la intención de actualizar el fic de ¿EP? EMQY pero me han venido nuevas ideas y estoy revisándolo. ¿Qué causará la revisión? De momento llevo los capítulo Prólogo, 1 y 2 revisados y no hay mucho cambio pero a partir del 3, 4 y 5 posiblemente sí que lo haya porque hay cosas que quiero modificar. ¿Eso afectará a quien haya leído dichos capítulos? Del 4 al 6 posiblemente sí, porque es en esos donde tengo pensado modificar cosas y posiblemente lo que salga a partir del 8 cause confusión con preguntas como: ¿Y esto? Me sonaba que era de otra forma…

Por eso aconsejo que antes de leer el capítulo 8 reviséis los anteriores, el 8 será subido éste domingo 11 sin falta junto con él primer capítulo de éste nuevo fic.

Sin más, disfrutad~

**Palabras: **503

* * *

**Gemelos.**

**Prólogo**

_Él haría que Vongola volviese al esplendor de Primo…_

* * *

Desde bien pequeños su gemelo menor siempre había sobresalido en todo, él era el popular, él era el buen estudiante, él era el deportista, él era el que tenía un futuro brillante en alguna gran empresa mientras que él, el gemelo mayor, era todo lo contrario. Él no era popular, él era un mal estudiante, él huía del deporte por miedo a que le hicieran daño, él era el que no tenía futuro—según los profesores—él era Dame-Tsuna mientras que su hermano gemelo era Sawada-sama.

Hasta que llegó él.

Un bebé nombrado Reborn a quien le habían ordenado entrenar a uno de los gemelos para ser el próximo líder de la nueva generación. Tsuna ya tenía asumido que no iba a ser elegido, ¿por qué debería ser él el elegido cuando su hermano era una mejor opción? Y su hermano ya sabía que iba a ser elegido, era el favorito de todos, profesores, vecinos, alumnos… todo el mundo le quería, por eso, era de esperar que él fuera el próximo elegido para ser el líder de la nueva generación.

Los esquemas de los gemelos fueron hechos trizas en cuanto el bebé dio su veredicto.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, también nombrado Dame-Tsuna, iba a ser el próximo líder de la nueva generación, mientras, Akihiko Sawada sólo iba a observar como su gemelo mayor cambiaba día a día y crecía dejándole a él a la sombra.

—|—

En un principio Reborn no sabía que pensar.

El Noveno e Iemitsu le habían dado carta blanca para elegir el mejor candidato de los dos que quedaban para el puesto de Décimo Vongola. Eso nunca había sucedido, era la primera vez que un "subordinado" elegía al próximo Jefe, por eso—aunque no se notara—estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. No sabía que iba a esperarle al ver a los gemelos del famoso León de Vongola.

Sí, había leído los expedientes de los niños y más o menos tenía una idea de cómo eran los mocosos, pero en esos expedientes no aclaraba cual de los dos sería mejor candidato aunque si se decidía a elegir mediante los expedientes… el gemelo menor sería la mejor opción…

…. O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que los observó en persona.

Cierto, el gemelo menor era como un ídolo para la escuela mientras que el gemelo mayor era la vergüenza de la escuela. Pero el gemelo mayor tenía ese algo—y no era el parecido a Primo, porque ambos se parecían—ese carisma que una vez fuese explotado haría que todos en Vongola le quisieran seguir, en cambio, la arrogancia del gemelo menor sería su caída y la de Vongola.

Por eso, la elección fue el gemelo mayor.

Él haría que Vongola volviese al esplendor de Primo.

—Tsunayoshi Sawada, he venido a entrenarte para que seas el próximo líder de la nueva generación.

Esas palabras dejaron a ambos gemelos boquiabiertos, sin saber que decir. Tsuna no cabía de gozo de saberse el elegido para algo mientras que su hermano gemelo sólo frunció el ceño.

* * *

**N/A: **Dun, dun, dun… xD Era de esperar, ¿no? Aunque hubiera estado bien que fuera elegido Aki (el único OC que habrá en todo el fic) en lugar de Tsuna pero si eso pasaba no hubiera sabido que hacer con Tsuna… en cambio sí que sé que hacer con Aki por no haber sido elegido.

Es decir, Tsuna es alguien tan manso y pasivo que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho con él le hubiera vuelto OoC y para eso pues… prefiero que un OC se vuelva OoC (?) xD

Otras cosas, ya sé que hay algún que otro fic con Tsuna teniendo un hermano gemelo o con alguno de los otros candidatos siendo encontrado vivo… y he de decir que si encontráis algún parecido decídmelo y lo cambiaré.

Espero vuestros comentarios, y como siempre, si gusta lo suficiente como para recibir un comentario seguiré el fic sino pues lo eliminaré.

Nos leemos.


	2. Akihiko Sawada

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la imagen de la portada a su respectivo autor/a.

**Palabras: **1188

**N/A: **Quienes hayan leído "Mí pecado eres tú" y ahora lean ésta historia, os daréis cuenta (o eso creo) que la estructura se parece un poco. Tengo la intención de hacerlo así hasta el tercer capítulo, después la estructura cambiará un poco.

Sin más, disfrutad~

* * *

**Gemelos.**

**Capítulo I**

**Akihiko Sawada.**

…_por alguna razón que no entendía __**su**__ madre siempre tenía sus ojos en Tsuna y nunca en él…_

* * *

Desde bien pequeños siempre les habían comparado.

"Akihiko-kun sabe dibujar tan bien" o "Tsunayoshi-kun podría esforzarse en parecerse más a su hermano" o "¿De verdad Akihiko-kun es el gemelo menor? ¡Porque parece que sea el mayor!" y eso iba seguido de una risa entre dientes que sólo conseguía acomplejar al mayor y subirle la autoestima al menor.

Akihiko Sawada era consciente de que actuaba como el gemelo mayor mientras que su hermano actuaba como el gemelo menor, pero todo eso era culpa de la gente que les rodeaba, incluso su padre—aunque fuese involuntariamente y sin mala fe—a veces bromeaba con el poco parecido entre los gemelos.

Y, aunque fuesen pequeños y no tuvieran muchos años de vida, a Akihiko le gustaba ser mejor que su hermano. Le gustaba y disfrutaba que su hermano fuera el objetivo de burlas para él poder ser el "héroe" de su hermano, para que todas las cosas buenas que decían de él aumentaran y llegara el día en que en la residencia Sawada sólo hubiese un hijo, y ese fuese Akihiko Sawada.

Sin ser consciente—o conscientemente—había nacido una rivalidad unilateral donde el gemelo menor quería desbancar al mayor para poder ser el único a los ojos de todo el mundo. Sin ser consciente quería que su hermano desapareciera de su vida.

Y toda esa rivalidad unilateral aumentó el día en que el Jefe de su padre vino a pasar las vacaciones a Japón y se instaló en la residencia Sawada para conocer a los gemelos.

—|—

Era domingo cuando Iemitsu Sawada apareció en su casa con su Jefe y fueron recibidos por su mujer e hijos. La primera impresión de Timoteo di Vongola fue de una familia que se quería y apoyaba en los buenos y malos momentos. La segunda impresión fue que si algún día los enemigos de Vongola sabían de los hijos de Iemitsu, éstos estarían en peligro por el gran parecido que tenían con Primo Vongola.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era reconfortante poder ser sólo un hombre durante unos días y no un jefe mafioso.

A cada día que pasaba, Timoteo amaba más a esos dos niños como si fueran sus nietos. A ambos les trataba por igual, a ambos les hablaba como si fueran sus nietos y ninguno fuera mejor que el otro y eso no gustaba al gemelo menor.

Timoteo lo notaba, sabía que el menor quería ser el centro de atención y que el mayor hacía cualquier cosa para no meterse con lo que su hermano quería, y eso empezaba a no gustarle. Esa rivalidad unilateral que veía se arecía mucho a la que sus tres hijos tenían con el puesto a Décimo Vongola.

—¿Crees que es sano lo que hace Akihiko-kun, Iemitsu? —Timoteo no pudo evitar comentar con preocupación.

—No se preocupe, Jefe. Un poco de rivalidad puede que despierte a Tsuna para que empiece a forjar un carácter más fuerte.

Timoteo iba a protestar pero Akihiko les interrumpió gritando—: ¡Papá, Papá! ¡Tsuna quema, Tsuna quema!

Ambos adultos se miraron con alarma antes de salir corriendo en la dirección de la que había venido el menor y el espectáculo que encontraron no fue del agrado de los mayores.

—Un carácter más fuerte, ¿no, Iemitsu? —dijo Timoteo recordando las palabras anteriormente dichas al ver al gemelo mayor con el fuego de la última voluntad en su frente y un perro acobardado que intentaba esconderse del niño.

—No quería decirlo así —reprochó Iemitsu cogiendo a su hijo e intentando calmarle para que saliera del trance.

Mientras los dos adultos hablaban y encontraban una solución plausible para que Tsuna pudiese volver a la normalidad sin alterar nada, Akihiko les observaba con el ceño fruncido al ver como su hermano se estaba llevando la atención de los dos mayores.

Akihiko no sabía que estaba pasando, pensaba que su hermano iba a quemarse y por eso fue a llamar a los dos adultos, ¡para que apagaran el fuego, no para que se centrasen en Tsuna! Él debía de estar en brazos de su padre con el hombre que le había pedido que le llamara abuelo mirándole con preocupación, él debía de ser en quien los dos adultos se centrasen. Él era a quien felicitaban en el parvulario, él era quien tenía amigos y un grupo que hacía lo que él dijese.

Él debía de ser el **único **en los ojos de su padre y de su—ahora—abuelo.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a compartir a su madre con su hermano, ya que, por alguna razón inexplicable, su madre adoraba a su hermano gemelo. Por alguna razón que no entendía **su** madre siempre tenía sus ojos en Tsuna y nunca en él.

Si la profesora decía "Tsunayoshi-kun debe mejorar" o "Tsunayoshi-kun a estado envuelto en una pelea" o… o… o cualquier otra cosa, entonces, su madre siempre estaba con su hermano para ver donde podrían mejorar las faltas que tenía y como podría hacer amigos usando su "lindura" como lo había llamado más de una vez.

Por eso, el que **su **padre, que apenas y estaba en casa, con el abuelo, que había tenido conocimiento días atrás, prestasen atención a Tsuna porque se estaba quemando era algo que empezaba a no tolerar. Es decir, su hermano siempre se metía en problemas, no era la primera vez que se quemaba y era atendido por su madre o profesores aunque… sí que era la primera vez que el fuego se le quedaba en la frente quieto, tranquilo como si estuviese esperando a que se le diera la orden de quemar ya que no había causado ninguna quemadura.

—¿Es seguro hacerlo, Jefe?

La voz de su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que volviese a concentrarse en los adultos y su hermano.

—No —respondió su abuelo—, lo seguro sería que aprendiese a dominarlo pero….

La frase no terminada sólo fue entendida por ambos adultos dejando a Akihiko con una gran interrogante ya que no sabía que debía de ser dominado por su hermano… «Si yo lo domino, papá y el abuelo se fijaran en mí», fue el inocente pensamiento del gemelo menor.

«Pero… no sé que se debe dominar».

—|—

Y ahora, escondido detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, empezaba a entender la charla que habían tenido su padre y abuelo. Lo que ambos adultos habían querido decir con esa frase inconclusa.

"—_Lo seguro sería que aprendiese a dominarlo pero como no va a ser elegido mejor sellarlo."_

¿Su inútil hermano siendo Jefe de una familia mafiosa? Já, era la cosa más estúpida y sin sentido que había escuchado. Si su hermano no había podido confesarse a su amor platónico a quien ahora era **su** novia, Kyoko Sasagawa, por qué debería poder ser un buen Jefe mafioso.

«Ése bebé va a darse cuenta del error que ha cometido al haber elegido a mí hermano sobre mí», pensó Akihiko escuchando la historia de Vongola desde detrás de la puerta. «Tsuna va a ser desbancado de ser el Jefe del mismo modo que Kyoko me eligió a mí para ser su novio».

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que haya gustado el primer capítulo, y bueno… no tengo nada más que comentar sobre él, sólo que es más largo que al prólogo, preludio o como queráis llamarlo porque he puesto prólogo pero… no estoy muy segura que lo sea….

Nos leemos.


	3. Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la imagen a su respectivo autor/a.

**Palabras: **897

**N/A: **El primer párrafo es el mismo que el del capítulo anterior ya que en éste capítulo se verán los pensamientos de Tsuna.

* * *

**Gemelos.**

**Capítulo II**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

_A la mañana siguiente una noticia circuló por toda la escuela…_

* * *

Desde bien pequeños siempre les habían comparado.

"Akihiko-kun sabe dibujar tan bien" o "Tsunayoshi-kun podría esforzarse en parecerse más a su hermano" o "¿De verdad Akihiko-kun es el gemelo menor? ¡Porque parece que sea el mayor!" y eso iba seguido de una risa entre dientes que sólo conseguía acomplejar al mayor y subirle la autoestima al menor.

Tsunayoshi Sawada desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había escuchado lo mismo. Y él era muy consciente de que esas palabras le dolían mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever, lo único que podía hacer era dar gracias a quien fuera por no dejar que su madre hiciera lo mismo que las otras personas.

Tsuna estaba harto de ser el segundo, o más bien el último, en todo.

Al principio pensó que era una rivalidad entre hermanos, había escuchado que muchos la tienen y lo consideró normal. No hizo caso a las señales que su hermano iba dando conforme eso no era una rivalidad normal. Lo ignoró porque Akihiko es su hermano. Su hermano gemelo. La mitad de su moneda. Quien le complementa en lo malo y lo bueno. Él único que sabe como se siente y cuando está dolido.

Pero a la edad de trece años se dio cuenta de que su hermano no le quería tanto como él pensaba.

—|—

Tsuna volvía a casa solo, como era de costumbre ya que sus compañeros le obligaban a hacer sus tareas de después de clase, y como sería normal él debería volver triste, enojado con él mismo, por no haber sabido decir que no. Pero hoy le daba igual porque…

…¡había conseguido hablar con Kyoko Sasagawa!

La niña más linda, educada y amable de la escuela le había dirigido a él, a Dame-Tsuna, la palabra. Le había pedido si necesitaba ayuda y él como un buen caballero se había negado a aceptar la ayuda. Con esas pequeñas palabras ya podía morir tranquilo.

—Tsu-kun, hoy estás más alegre de lo normal —ése había sido el saludo de su madre al llegar a casa después de la escuela.

Y la entendía, él nunca volvía con una sonrisa de la escuela excepto hoy.

—¡Eso es porque ha pasado algo fantástico, mamá! —dijo con entusiasmo y abrazando a su madre.

—Oh, ¿y qué podría ser? —preguntó Nana con curiosidad.

—Sí, qué ha pasado en la escuela que te haya puesto de buen humor —medio exigió su hermano gemelo al escuchar el ruido que estaban causando su madre y hermano.

Ahí fue cuando Tsuna dudó en decir lo sucedido después de la escuela. Su hermano nunca ha querido lo que los demás querían pero por alguna razón siempre quería lo que él quería, y por eso no sabía si decirles sobre la niña que le gusta. El ángel que a veces le dirigía la palabra y le animaba en hacerlo mejor en clase—su hermano y él iban a clase distintas, gracias a dios.

Pero al ver la esperanza en el rostro de su madre con que él hubiera hecho algún amigo en la escuela, no pudo hacer más que decirles lo sucedido.

Y así les contó como le había ido el día—omitiendo el que los matones se le hubieran comido el almuerzo, nuevamente—hasta llegar a la tarde, cuando le había tocado ser el que barriese la clase y el pequeño encuentro con Kyoko Sasagawa.

—Mí Tsu-kun está enamorado —Nana había arrullado a su hijo nada más ver el brillo en sus ojos acaramelados—. Mama quiere conocer a la chica que le ha robado el corazón a uno de mis niños.

—¡Mamá! —Tsuna intentó zafarse del agarre de su madre pero sin resultados ya que no ponía mucho esfuerzo en ello.

—Así que a Tsuna le gusta una niña —murmuró su hermano gemelo haciendo que Tsuna se congelase y Nana detuviera su charla ociosa.

Eso era lo que Tsuna temía que su hermano gemelo se interesase por Kyoko ya que a él le interesaba. Temía que su hermano pudiese tener el valor que a él le faltaba para confesarse a Kyoko por el simple hecho de que él perdiese las esperanzas en ella.

—S-Sí, Aki —tartamudeo con miedo.

—¿Y ella va a tú clase?

Tsuna sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza por miedo a que su voz le delatara delante de su madre. Lo único que no quería era que su madre notase la discordia entre ambos, que notase que por alguna razón, Aki siempre debía quitarle todo lo que quería sólo…

…sólo esperaba que esta vez fuese distinto. Él de verdad amaba a Kyoko Sasagawa.

…

A la mañana siguiente una noticia circuló por toda la escuela: Kyoko Sasagawa era la novia de Akihiko Sawada.

—|—

Tsuna no le gustaba la idea de ser un jefe mafioso pero si eso significaba que podría—finalmente—ser el gemelo mayor, entonces ya no tendría que temer que su hermano le quitase lo que él quería. Si estar bajo la tutela de éste bebé significaba madurar, crecer, tener una personalidad fuerte, entonces al fin podría mostrarle al mundo como verdaderamente es Tsunayoshi Sawada, mostrarles que es alguien más que Dame-Tsuna.

—V-Voy a hacer mí mejor esfuerzo, Re-Reborn —murmuró sabiendo que su hermano estaría escuchando la conversación privada que tenían.

El bebé sonrió, sabiendo que su decisión había sido la exacta.

«Ya verás, Aki, a partir de ahora voy a ser alguien distinto».


	4. Iemitsu Sawada

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Colaboradora y Correctora de la historia: **19'Mika-chan'91.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Palabras: **1269.

* * *

**Gemelos.**

**Capítulo III**

**Iemitsu Sawada.**

…_Aki deberá superarlo y dejar de comportarse como un crío malcriado…_

* * *

—Tsunayoshi Sawada será a quien entrene como sucesor a Décimo Vongola —la voz de Reborn resonó por la sala donde se encontraban reunidos Iemitsu, el Noveno y sus Guardianes.

Debía de habérselo imaginado. Tanto él como el Noveno lo sabían, Tsuna era quien había heredado más de Primo que Aki. La apariencia la habían heredado ambos, pero Tsuna también había heredado el poder y—por las cartas y llamadas de Nana—el buen juicio y la híper intuición, aunque ésta última nada desarrollada, aún.

Aunque ahora quedaba el qué hacer con su otro hijo.

Tsuna heredaría Vongola como Décimo Jefe, pero… ¿y Aki? Qué iba a hacer con su otro hijo, qué podía darle para que empezase a comportarse como un hermano y no viese a Tsuna como un "enemigo"…

…CEDEF.

Podía nombrarle su sucesor para el Jefe de CEDEF… no… ése puesto le estaba designado a Basil. Él estaba entrenando a ése niño para que fuera su sucesor, no podía simplemente cambiar de sucesor por las buenas, por muy hijo suyo que fuese.

Aunque no pudiese darle el puesto de Jefe de CEDEF podría darle un puesto como agente o mano derecha de Basil o si eso no funcionaba o no lo quería podía—intentar—que le aceptasen como miembro de Varia…. No. Eso quedaba descartado. Xanxus nunca dejaría que un hijo suyo estuviera bajo su mando, y menos aún sabiendo que podría ser el elegido para el puesto de Décimo.

Si Aki hubiera sido elegido para Décimo, él no hubiera tenido éste gran problema ya que Tsuna nunca ha querido destacar más que su hermano por el miedo a que le quitase lo que pudiese tener, como esa niña…

Aún no podía creerse cuando Nana le llamó para contarle lo que había hecho Aki…

—|—

— ¡No puedo creerlo, Iemitsu! —gritó Nana a su esposo, quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono—. ¡Deberías de haber visto el rostro de felicidad de Tsu-kun el otro día y el rostro con el que llegó hoy! ¡Aki-kun ha hecho algo horrible! ¡Yo no le he criado para que sea alguien tan… tan…! ¡Ugh! ¡No tengo palabras para describirlo!

Al otro lado del teléfono Iemitsu suspiró y dijo—: ¿Qué ha hecho ahora, Nana?

—¡¿Qué "qué ha hecho"?! ¡Ha decidido tener de novia a la niña que le gusta a Tsu-kun! ¡Eso ha hecho! ¡Tsu-kun vino con el corazón destrozado!

Iemitsu volvió a suspirar, imaginándose a su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos por la voz con la que hablaba. No sabía que decirle para calmarla. Sí, entendía perfectamente que lo hecho por Aki estaba mal, sabía que a Tsuna le gustaba una niña y ha ido a por dicha niña para que fuese su novia. Pero Nana también debía entender que no era culpa de Aki, si la niña hubiese devuelto los sentimientos a Tsuna, entonces le habría negado pero, al aceptar, quería decir que por Tsuna no sentía más que una amistad… si podía llegar a amistad.

—Nana, por favor, tranquilízate —Iemitsu esperó a que su esposa dejara de hiperventilar por los gritos— Entiendo que estés enojada pero no podemos hacer nada, míralo de ésta otra forma, esa niña…

—Kyoko Sasagawa-chan.

—…Sasagawa ha elegido a Aki porque debe gustarle no por herir a Tsuna, aunque las acciones de nuestro hijo sean cuestionables, no lo son las de la niña.

Suspirando Nana dijo—: Supongo que tienes razón pero…. No sé que hemos podido hacer mal…

—No hemos hecho nada mal, querida —Iemitsu se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Hemos tratado a los dos por igual, pero la actitud de ambos es muy distinta. Donde Tsuna es tranquilo y manso, Aki es más decidido y dominante. Lo único que podemos hacer es vigilar que la actitud de Aki hacia Tsuna no empeore más de lo que ha hecho.

—Es difícil hacerlo sola —murmuró Nana— me gustaría tenerte más por casa.

—Lo siento, intentaré venir antes de que termine el año.

—Está bien, mejor que vengas porque estará esperándote un buen festín.

Después de eso se habían despedido como dos recién casados y había vuelto a su trabajo, tenía a un chico que entrenar como sucesor. «No sé si voy a poder cumplirlo Nana… aquí las cosas están muy agitadas desde lo sucedido con Xanxus».

—|—

Iemitsu volvió en si cuando vio que el Noveno estaba esperando una respuesta suya.

—Lo siento, _Nono _—se disculpó pasándose la mano por el pelo—. ¿Puede repetir lo dicho, por favor?

—Por supuesto, estaba preguntándote si te parece bien que Reborn haya elegido a Tsunayoshi-kun, en lugar de Akihiko-kun.

—¿La verdad? —preguntó Iemitsu con un suspiro—. Hubiera preferido que ninguno de los dos fuese apto.

—Es por…

—Sí _Nono_, es por la mala actitud de Aki… no sé cómo va a afectarle que Reborn prefiera a Tsuna.

—Si quieres mí opinión en esto…—Iemitsu asintió para que Timoteo prosiguiera—… creo que esto es necesario. Akihiko-kun necesita que alguien le haga ver que él no es el centro del mundo, y Reborn está más que calificado para enseñarle eso.

Lo entendía, lo entendía a la perfección pero también entendía que Reborn podía llegar a ser muy directo para depende que cosas. Y en cuanto el Asesino a Sueldo vea como Aki trata a Tsuna querrá cortar el problema de raíz y eso era lo que más preocupaba a ambos.

Aki podía tomarse muy mal que Reborn prefiriese a Tsuna, y no sólo preferirlo sino que también formase cualquier lazo con él. Por lo que sabía de su hijo—gracias a Nana y las pocas veces que iba a su casa—no le gustaba que cualquiera hiciera lazos con su hermano, quería ser el único visto antes los ojos de cualquier ser vivo.

«Si incluso se deshizo del gato que Nana llevó a casa sólo por el hecho de que prefería dormir con Tsuna», Iemitsu se estremeció. «Y cuando desapareció el gato Nana decidió no decir nada por el rostro de espanto que tenía Tsuna en ese momento».

—No veo cual es el problema en todo esto —dijo Coyote Nougat, Noveno Guardián de la Tormenta, intentando romper el tenso silencio que se había formado—. Según Reborn el chico tiene talento y que con el tiempo llegará a ser un perfecto Décimo Jefe Vongola.

—Lo sabemos, Coyote, pero más que Tsunayoshi-kun quien nos preocupa es Akihiko-kun.

—¿El gemelo menor? —preguntó Ganauche III, Noveno Guardián del Rayo.

—Sí, mí hijo menor es quien más nos preocupa —Iemitsu se levantó de la silla—. Pero confío en Reborn y sé que ha hecho la elección pensando en Vongola y no en mis hijos —Iemitsu se dirigió hacia la puerta—, y si Tsuna es la mejor elección para el futuro de Vongola, Aki deberá superarlo y dejar de comportarse como un crío malcriado. Con su permiso.

El Jefe de CEDEF se fue una vez Timoteo asintió en reconocimiento a su despedida, el resto de los Guardianes de la Novena Generación intercambió miradas y Vizconte fue quien habló, diciéndole a su Cielo lo que todos pensaban.

—Si el chico llega a ser peligroso para el heredero… —el Noveno Guardián de la Nube hizo una pausa—… nosotros nos ocuparemos de él.

Sonriendo con resignación Timoteo dijo—: Esperemos no tener que llegar a tal extremo.

—No lo haremos si el chico se comporta —sentenció Croquant Bouche, Noveno Guardián de la Niebla, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros Guardianes—. La seguridad del Cielo va antes que la de un hermano celoso, y eso es algo que incluso la Décima Generación de Guardianes sabrá ver sin enseñárselo.

* * *

**N/A: **Tengo el siguiente capítulo de ¿El problema? Es mayor que yo a medias, así que pido perdón por tardar y un poco más de paciencia.

Nos leemos.


	5. Nana Sawada, ¡levantaos y brillad!

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Colaboradora y Correctora de la historia: **19'Mika-chan'91.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Palabras: **955.

* * *

**Gemelos.**

**Capítulo IV**

**Nana Sawada, ¡levantaos y brillad!**

…_A__veces si saben compenetrarse a la perfección…_

* * *

Nana Sawada siempre se ha considerado una mujer amorosa, bondadosa, alguien que con una buena razón acepta cualquier estúpida excusa. Como buen ejemplo su marido.

Nana sabía que su marido hacía algo peligroso, no sabía el qué y ni le interesaba pero sabía que era algo en lo que ella y sus niños no debían entrometerse. Por esa misma razón, aceptaba el que su marido le enviase postales de los lugares más estúpidos en los cuales trabaja como controlador de tráfico.

Pero entendía que eso lo hacía para protegerles, para que ellos no se vieran envueltos en medio de lo que él estuviese haciendo.

Y por eso, despreciaba tanto a la gente que decía cosas despectivas hacia uno de sus niños. Sus niños que estaban siendo protegidos por su padre de forma en que no podían verle, o pasar tiempo con él como una verdadera familia debería hacer. Por eso, vigilaba mucho a su hijo menor.

Por alguna razón que ella no terminaba de entender desde bien pequeño su lindo Aki-kun había tomado el gusta en ridiculizar, en degradar a su querido Tsu-kun. No entendía por qué Aki-kun amaba tanto el quitarle las cosas a Tsu-kun y eso lo confirmó el día en que su hijo menor volvió a casa diciendo que tenía novia.

Que Kyoko Sasagawa—el flechazo de su Tsu-kun—se le había confesado y él había dicho que sí para no hacerla llorar.

Ella no sabía cuanto de eso era verdad, por eso, cuando un panfleto apareció en su casa decidió que debía aceptar el tutor particular, además, como extra, no debía pagarle en dinero. ¡Eso era fantástico!

—|—

Sus niños tenían catorce años y las diferencias entre ellos seguían sin solucionarse, es más, desde que Akihiko había anunciado su relación con Kyoko Sasagawa la pequeña relación que tenían como hermanos se había roto a extremos innombrables.

—Me pregunto que puedo hacer como su madre —suspiró Nana mientras preparaba el almuerzo—. He de poder hacer algo, soy el único apoyo que tienen.

Y a veces deseaba que su marido pudiese estar más en casa, sus niños se estaban volviendo mayores, convirtiéndose en hombres y ella no podía hacer nada para que sus pequeños hombres supieran comportarse como los hermanos que eran, se sentía tan inútil estando en esta posición.

—Ya ha pasado un año desde el incidente de Sasagawa-chan —Nana dejó la comida en la mesa y fue dirección al buzón—, espero que Tsu-kun pueda ver que hay muchas otras niñas…—Nana empezó a ojear el correo—… ¡Oh! ¿Y esto?

"Educaré a su hijo para que sea el líder de la próxima generación. El grado y la materia no importan.

Reborn."

—Un tutor en casa…—murmuró Nana—… ¡es posible que esto sea lo que necesiten los niños!

La idea sonaba descabellada incluso para ella, pero… ¿por qué no? Podía intentarlo, ver si éste tutor en casa podría arreglar las cosas entre sus hijos. «Ya que Tsu-kun es quien más necesita ayuda escolar éste tutor será perfecto», Nana empezó a subir las escaleras para despertar a sus hijos. «¡Tsu-kun sube de grado escolar y Aki-kun aprende a compartir! ¡Así matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro!».

—¡Levantaos y brillad, mis soles! —exclamó Nana abriendo la puerta de la habitación que sus hijos compartían—. ¡Hoy es un gran día para todos!

Ambos se sentaron en la cama al oír el golpe que hizo la puerta al chocar contra la pared y miraron a su madre confusos. Sí, Nana suele estar llena de energía por las mañanas pero esto era pasarse. Nana no estaba llena de energía, Nana estaba al borde de ser hiperactiva.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, mamá? —preguntó Akihiko desperezándose mientras Tsuna subía la sabana para taparse el rostro murmurando "Es demasiado temprano, mamá".

—¡Mirad que he encontrado en el buzón! —Nana les enseñó el panfleto mientras leía—: "Educaré a su hijo para que sea el líder de la próxima generación. El grado y la materia no importan. Reborn." ¡¿A qué es fantástico?!

Aki miró a Nana con una ceja levantada mientras Tsuna apartaba la sabana y la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Eso es una estafa! —dijeron al unísono.

«A veces si saben compenetrarse a la perfección», rió Nana mentalmente.

—Tiene la palabra "estafa" escrita por todas partes, mamá —exclamó Tsuna levantándose de la cama.

—Tsuna tiene razón, mamá. No puedes simplemente hacerle caso a un papel con cuatro garabatos escritos en él y pensar que va a venirte un profesional.

Tsuna asentía a las palabras de su hermano mordiéndose el labio inferior en nerviosismo, ya que su madre estaba evaluando las palabras dichas por ambos.

—Digáis lo que digáis no va a cambiar el hecho de que ya he llamado —dijo Nana con voz cantarina—. Vestíos y bajad a almorzar, no sé cuando llegará vuestro nuevo tutor pero quiero que estéis presentables.

Dicho eso, Nana dejó a los gemelos en la habitación con las bocas abiertas y despotricando obscenidades por el "mal juicio" de su madre.

…

A la media hora ambos hermanos estaban en la mesa comiendo su almuerzo contestando a las preguntas que su madre les hacía sobre la escuela, los deberes, exámenes, amigos… lo normal entre ellos. Nana siempre empezaba las conversaciones y ellos contestaban, o en el caso de Tsuna, las seguía para que el silencio en la mesa no fuera ensordecedor, cuando…

—¡Ciaossu!

Los tres se voltearon hacia a quien habló y se encontraron con un bebé con graciosas patillas rizadas vestido con un traje negro, una fedora con una franja naranja alrededor y un camaleón sobre ella, y todo conjuntado con un pacificador amarillo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Nana.

Sonriendo el bebé dijo—: Soy Reborn, el tutor en casa.

* * *

**N/A: **Ya sé que en el prólogo dije que no seguiría el manganime, pero habrá excepciones.

Nos leemos en el Capítulo 5.


	6. Reborn, tienes potencial

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Colaboradora y Correctora de la historia: **19'Mika-chan'91.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Palabras: **657.

* * *

**Gemelos.**

**Capítulo V**

**Reborn, tienes potencial.**

* * *

Las presentaciones en la residencia Sawada no habían ido tan mal como había pensado. La esposa de Iemitsu era muy tolerante y, como se le advirtió, aceptó sin quejas que el tutor fuera un niño de cinco años. Los gemelos por otra parte…

…se habían rebelado, uno más que el otro.

El gemelo menor, Akihiko, había exclamado y gritado indignado que no iba a recibir clases de un bebé que sus calificaciones no eran tan malas como para rebajarse a aceptar consejos de un infante, mientras, el gemelo mayor, Tsunayoshi, le había estado observando con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y debatiendo internamente si apoyar a su hermano o a su madre.

¿Resultado?

Había preferido estar en silencio, sabía que la palabra de su madre era definitiva y discutir sería malgastar saliva y fuerza.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, los gemelos se dirigieron a la escuela—gracias a Nana por avisarles que iban a llegar tarde a la escuela—y él había decidido seguirles, observarles que hacían en un día escolar.

Los tratos los vio en el acto.

Akihiko era bienvenido por muchos en la escuela, sobretodo su novia, mientras Tsunayoshi era ignorado y desaparecía, alejándose de la muchedumbre que se formaba alrededor de su hermano gemelo que se dispersaba en cuanto la Comisión Disciplinaria hacía acto de presencia.

Iban en aulas distintas y eso le pareció bien, si terminaba eligiendo a uno de los dos prefería que el otro no estorbase con sus métodos de enseñanza.

Durante las horas de clase Akihiko sobresalía en cualquier cosa, desde matemáticas hasta educación física, mientras, Tsunayoshi era un completo desastre, las únicas asignaturas que sacaba algo de nota eran lengua e historia, siendo el centro de las burlas de compañeros y maestros.

En el receso, Tsunayoshi desparecía sin ser visto por nadie hasta la siguiente hora y Akihiko iba a la azotea con su novia y amigos, rodeándose de ellos, divirtiéndose y olvidándose de cualquier cosa que pudiera tener en mente.

A primera vista, Akihiko Sawada era el candidato perfecto para el puesto de Décimo Vongola pero sólo en apariencia. Su actitud distaba de lo que un buen jefe necesita, más bien, de lo que un buen jefe Vongola necesitaba. En cambio, Tsunayoshi Sawada, aunque cobarde y sin actitud agresiva como la de su hermano gemelo, tenía algo que le decía que era el indicado. Y ése algo era para lo que él había sido contratado, él debía hacer que el verdadero jefe dentro del gemelo mayor surgiera.

Por eso, aunque complicada al principio, al final la decisión fue bastante sencilla.

Tsunayoshi Sawada sería quien haría resurgir Vongola, él haría que volviese a su antiguo esplendor. El gemelo mayor tenía un potencial que debía de ser explotado antes de que se perdiese en la nada.

…

Antes de que los niños volvieran a casa, Reborn informó a Nana de sus intenciones en fijar su tutoría en el gemelo mayor y no en el menor. La respuesta que obtuvo le dejó perplejo y complacido.

—Confío plenamente en tú juicio, Reborn-kun —Nana sonrió ampliamente—. Y yo sé que Tsu-kun necesita tanta ayuda como pueda en la escuela, por eso no me importa que decidas centrarte más en él que en Aki-kun.

—Gracias por su confianza, _Mamma_ —Reborn tomó un sorbo de su café—. No te arrepentirás de la decisión tomada.

Ensanchando aún más la sonrisa de felicidad, Nana le dio unos aperitivos a Reborn para que subiera a la habitación de los niños y esperase a su llegada, confirmándole que les haría subir para que escucharan su veredicto final.

Reborn no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que los gemelos apareciesen por la puerta. Sonriendo ante la sorpresa expresada en los rostros de los dos Sawada y terminándose su café, Reborn anunció—: Tsunayoshi Sawada, he venido a entrenarte para que seas el próximo líder de la nueva generación.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos para luego exclamar—: ¿QUÉ?


	7. Décimo Vongola

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Colaboradora y Correctora de la historia: **19'Mika-chan'91.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Palabras: **1590.

* * *

**Gemelos.**

**Capítulo VI**

**Décimo Vongola.**

_¿Aceptas o no el puesto de Décimo?_

* * *

No podía creerlo, cómo que iba a ser el tutor de Dame-Tsuna. Qué era eso de ser el líder de la próxima generación. «Un momento… ¿Mí Dame-Hermano siendo líder de algo?», los ojos de Akihiko se oscurecieron. «¿Desde cuándo alguien como Tsuna tiene derecho a ser líder?», Aki cerró sus manos en forma de puño. «¡Tsuna no sirve para un puesto tan importante como ése! ¡Ése puesto debería ser mío!».

—Por qué Tsuna —espetó Akihiko—. Él no tiene las cualidades ni para ser el líder delos fracasados.

A Reborn le habían advertido de la rivalidad unilateral que había entre el gemelo menor hacia el mayor, pero no le habían dicho nada de la pasividad con la que el mayor se lo tomaba.

«Eso es algo que deberá cambiar», Reborn observó como Tsuna agachaba la cabeza ante las palabras de su gemelo. «El Futuro Jefe de Vongola no debe amedrentarse ante nada ni nadie».

—Eso es algo entre TsunayoshiSawada y yo —Reborn hizo una pausa observando la reacción del gemelo mayor—. Y según mis datos, tú nombre no es ése, así que sal de aquí para que nosotros sigamos con nuestra conversación.

Tsuna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin creerse que el bebé delante de ellos estuviese, realmente, dándole una orden a su hermano. Nadie, nunca, le había ordenado nada—ni siquiera sus padres. Aki era quien daba las órdenes a todo el mundo—hasta a sus padres, quienes solían desviar la orden de tal forma que el mismo Aki terminaba cumpliéndola. Pero lo más sorprendente no había sido la orden en si, sino que su gemelo la cumpliese sin quejas.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó Akihiko. Y razón tenía para preguntárselo, ¡estaba obedeciendo a un maldito bebé! Pero por alguna razón incomprensible, su cuerpo temblaba bajo la penetrante mirada del bebé, como si…. ¡Como si le tuviera miedo! «Vaya tontería», Akihiko se cruzó de brazos una vez fuera de la habitación que compartía con su hermano. «Miedo de un bebé, ¡já! No hay cosa más ridícula que ésa».

Al empezar a escuchar voces detrás de la puerta, Aki acercó su oreja a la madera par poder escuchar mejor la conversación del otro lado.

…

Desde el momento en que había visto al bebé presentándose en la cocina, Tsuna sabía que había algo extraño en él. Su forma de actuar, de hablar, de comportarse, todo eso llevaba la palabra "adulto" escrito en mayúsculas y en negrita. Pero abordar un tema tan personal no era lo adecuado en una recién formada relación de tutor-estudiante, aunque el cerebro de Tsuna aún no estaba muy convencido de que un "bebé" pudiese enseñarle algo.

—… entonces, Giotto fundó a Vongola….

Tsuna seguía observando al bebé hablando sobre un hombre, famoso en el mundo de la mafia, que había formado un grupo de vigilantes llamado Vongola—que aún no entendía quién en su sano juicio nombraría a un grupo mafioso Almeja—para proteger a los más débiles. Hasta cierto punto, le parecía que ése tal Giotto era una versión italianizada de Robin Hood para el mundo de la mafia.

«Esto es tan aburrido», pensó Tsuna ahogando un bostezo.

—… cuando Primo se retiró, Ricardo, poseedor de la Llama de la Ira, tomó el puesto de Jefe y a partir de ahí….

Tsuna estaba agradecido que alguien decidiera dedicarle algo de tiempo, ya que todo el mundo siempre iba a Akihiko, pero escuchar la historia de un grupo mafioso nunca había entrado en sus planes de estudio…. Es más, Tsuna no entendía el por qué Reborn estaba dándole una clase de Historia sobre Vongola, sintiéndolo mucho, a él le importaba muy poco el cómo se hubiera formado, quién la hubiera formado, el por qué fue formada... Los mafiosos eran mafiosos, hicieran lo que hicieran.

Los mafiosos eran la versión europea de los _yakuza_, y él no quería ser uno.

Tsuna detestaba las peleas, sabía que en ocasiones eran necesarias, y más sino querías ser una víctima. Pero una cosa era defenderse a uno mismo y la otra, y muy distinta, entrar en peleas por territorios. Tsuna nunca se pelearía por un trozo de tierra.

—… hay mucha especulación sobre el por qué Primo se retiró, una de ellas es que había formado familia y quería alejarla de esa vida emigrando a otro país….

Y esa era otra cosa, ¿de verdad debía creerle cuando le había dicho que era un descendiente de ése tal Giotto o Primo o como-se-llame? Eso sería mucha casualidad, demasiada, eso es una oportunidad entre un millón que Vongola encontrase a los descendientes del Primer Jefe, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar y ellos les habían encontrado como si les hubieran estado monitoreando sus acciones…

…. Como si desde un principio….

—…y después de nueve generaciones, tú, Tsuna, tomarás el puesto de Décimo Jefe Vongola. Después de esperar nueve generaciones, la sangre de Primo volverá a reinar en Vongola—terminó Reborn observando el rostro de estupefacción de su Alumno.

—¿Nueve generaciones? —exclamó Tsuna—. ¿Ha-Habéis estado buscando a los des-descendientes de Primo durante nu-nueve generaciones?

—Exacto. Primo fue muy diligente al esconderse a él y su familia.

Tsuna estaba asombrado, pensaba que habían estado controlando a su familia, esperando el momento correcto para hacer un movimiento y empujarles dentro de Vongola, con lo mucho que a su antepasado le había costado salir del grupo de vigilantes. Pero no había sido así, si les habían encontrado fue por su padre, porque Iemitsu entró dentro de Vongola y ahora él iba a ser el sucesor del grupo creado por su antepasado…

—¡Un momento! —Tsuna se levantó de la silla—. ¡Estás diciendo qu-que seré un je-jefe de la ma-mafia!

—Exactamente —contestó Reborn tranquilamente, tomando un trago de su café—. He sido enviado aquí para analizaros y entrenar al que sea mejor para el puesto de Décimo Vongola.

Tsuna no podía creérselo, era inaudito. Él, se mirase por donde se mirase, no sería un buen jefe mafioso. Sus cualidades no daban la talla y su inteligencia era mediocre, debería de haber sido Akihiko el elegido para el puesto.

—A-Aki sería mejor je-jefe que yo —murmuró Tsuna, asustado por el gran peso puesto sobre sus hombros.

Reborn tarareo un "Hm" antes de decir—: Puede que desde lejos, Akihiko Sawada sería el candidato perfecto para el puesto de Décimo pero —Reborn dejó su taza vacía de café a un lado—, cuando te acercas ves que sus cualidades son sólo una farsa. A Akihiko Sawada le gusta ser el centro de atención, y Vongola no necesita a un jefe pintado de amarillo neón.

Tsuna lo entendía medianamente, el egocentrismo de su hermano sólo traería problemas al mundo de la mafia. Su hermano siempre sería noticia para las revistas e iría rodeado de periodistas de distintas cadenas, nacionales e internacionales. Su hermano moriría a los tres días de ser nombrado jefe, o peor aún, moriría al día de ser nombrado sucesor.

—Además —volvió a hablar Reborn—, Akihiko Sawada no posee la Llama del Cielo, y eso es un requisito que cualquier futuro jefe mafioso debe poseer.

—¿Lla-Llama del Cie-Cielo? —preguntó Tsuna confundido—. Yo tam-tampoco la tengo…

—Ahí te equivocas —Reborn sonrió acariciando a León—, _Nono_ selló tú Llama del Cielo cuando tenías cinco años. Lo único que debo hacer es romper el sello y ayudarte a dominar la Llama.

Tsuna no entendía que quería decir con tener su Llama del Cielo sellada. Por lo que había entendido, su abuelo Timoteo era el Noveno Jefe Vongola y él sólo había visto una vez a su abuelo aunque…. Parte de la estancia de su abuelo en su casa era algo borrosa y no la recordaba.

—¿Aceptas o no el puesto de Décimo?

Su respuesta era bien clara. No iba a ser el jefe de un grupo de mafia. Nunca sería algo como un _yakuza_ europeo, pero… si él decía que no, entonces la responsabilidad caería a su hermano, ¿cierto? Y, aunque la relación de amor-odio que mantenían fuera fuerte, su odio hacía Akihiko no era el suficiente como para querer su muerte.

Su elección era obvia, y por eso su Futuro Tutor le había dado a elegir, porque sabía que diría…

—V-Voy a hacer mí mejor esfuerzo, Re-Reborn —murmuró sabiendo que su hermano estaría escuchando la conversación privada que tenían.

Reborn sonrió, ahora sólo debía informar al Noveno y a Iemitsu para que supieran quien iba a ser el sucesor al puesto de Décimo Vongola. Su Futuro Alumno era tan fácil de leer como el anterior, como disfrutaría el día en que ése caballo y Tsuna se conocieran.

…

Akihiko abrió los ojos en sorpresa al haber escuchado la historia detrás de su apellido, ahora entendía muchos de los registros que él y su hermano habían leído de pequeños. El grupo que era como una segunda familia para su antepasado, Ieyasu Sawada, en realidad era un grupo mafioso recién formado….

Y él y Tsuna eran los herederos de dicho grupo, por no hablar que uno de los dos debía ser el próximo jefe, pero el bebé ya había escogido al sucesor. «Ése bebé va a darse cuenta del error que ha cometido al haber elegido a mí hermano sobre mí», porque él era el candidato perfecto para el puesto, por muchas pegas e idioteces que el bebé hubiera dicho sobre él.

Pero, para conseguir que se fijase en su mala elección primero debería encontrar a gente que quisiera apoyarle y le siguiese ciegamente…

Akihiko sonrió, tenía a alguien que encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción.


End file.
